1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an inkjet recording head capable of ejecting ink liquid droplets.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is important in an inkjet recording head to control the surface properties of an ejection port surface for obtaining good ink ejection capability. When an accumulation of ink remains near the ejection port, the flight direction of ink droplets deviates in some cases or load is applied to ink droplets to be ejected to reduce the ejection rate of the ink droplets in some cases. Mentioned as a method for improving these circumstances and ejecting ink with good accuracy is a method for subjecting the circumference of the ejection port to water repellent treatment.
Moreover, in order to arrange ejection ports with high density, a method for using photolithography for the formation of a member provided with the ejection ports is useful. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-23525 discloses the use of a condensation product of a hydrolyzable silane compound having a fluoride containing group and a hydrolyzable silane compound having a cationic polymerizable group as a water repellent material having photosensitivity. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-23525, the ejection port surface is subjected to water repellent treatment by performing patterning exposure and development of a water repellent layer and a layer forming the member provided with the ejection ports at one time using the water repellent material.